


Welcome to the Circus

by MissingLink



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, M/M, Multi, Slight Kyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingLink/pseuds/MissingLink
Summary: The traveling circus known as South Park has been around for many generations. There’s been love, enemies, friendships, the whole works. Through silly acts, major fights and family feuds, this might just be the most interesting circus you’ll want to see!





	Welcome to the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why this AU came to be, it just did. Anyways, don’t worry, I’ll update ‘Colors of Our Wings’ soon!!

The lights dimmed as a chubby boy stepped into the center of a large ring, a bright light focusing on him. He raised a chubby hand as his eyes scanned the crowd before him. The chestnut haired teen was less than pleased that he wasn’t welcomed with a large round of applause, but he ignored it as he tried to clear his throat of the usual scratchy sound it has.

“Welcome!” His voice boomed across the stands “The members of South Park will perform a once in a lifetime show, and for years to come you’ll remember this grand event!” He swept his hands back “Now! Sit back and prepared to be amazed! High above me now, without a net to protect them if they fall, the Tweak family will begin our show!” 

A nervous blonde fiddled his hands together, his eye twitching slightly as he listened to the chubbier male speak from below him. He flinched slightly when the lights his his face, and he knew many pairs of eyes were now on him and his parents. He raised his hand in a wave as he mimicked the adults before him, managing to allow a smile to spred across his lips. Despite all the practice and training he spent his time going through, he wasn’t prepared for being watched. As he cast a nervous glance to the ground, he heard a whisper from behind him.

“Come on Coffee Bean” A dark haired teen said from the shadows, hidden from the eyes of the audience. “You’ve got this.” The blonde felt his smile widen as he turned to the thin wire in front of him. He took a deep breath as he stepped out onto it, beginning his family’s act. 

The teen moved slowly, his hands at his sides as he steadied himself on the wire. He stopped near the middle and turned back around, his mother was there behind him holding out a bar. He took the bar in his hands and moved it above his head as his mother placed her hands on his hips and lifted the skinny boy up. She threw her son into the air and as practiced, the teen managed to get the into its place. 

He held the bar tight in his hands as his mother took him by the ankles, walking backwards carefully until she got to a certain point. With all her might she pushed him into the air she she quickly made her way back to the platform they started on. Her husband was already in his place as the watched their son swing him through the air. At one point the twitchy teen let go of the bar, closing his eyes as he flipped through the air a couple of times until his hands were grabbed by his father, who was hanging on a bar of his own, the bar tucked between his knees. Below the two, his mother did small flips on the thin wire until she made it to the other side, disappearing up the ladder. She came back into view moments later as she flew through he air on her own bar, grabbing her sons ankles once again as his father let go of his hands.

Flips were continued as the teen felt him constantly flying between his parents. Every time he wasn’t being held, he felt his heart race faster than when he was on a coffee high. Finally he managed to get to the final part of their act, his hands finding his original bar once again. He held on to it as he went back and forth before eventually letting go. Without fail he was in the hands of his parents, both standing on the wire as he mother held his lower half and as his father held his upper half. He was relieved when they set him down and he could scurry back to the safety of his best friends arms once they were done with their bows. He heard applause and the faint heartbeat of the tall teen who held him close once the lights were on the fat ringleader’s body again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I hope you enjoy this series!!


End file.
